


It's Christmas time...

by kasienka_nikki



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasienka_nikki/pseuds/kasienka_nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek, Destiel and Merthur Christmas/winter walls.<br/>Happy Holidays guys. Comments are always welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/102185.html). [Credit ](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Christmas-time-1-7-342024497?ga_submit=10%3A1355080932)

DO NOT repost on Tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/37573926637/its-christmas-time-1-7-more-sizes-here-credit)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Destiel.

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/102549.html). 

DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/37652085477/its-christmas-time-2-7-more-sizes-here-credit)

[CREDIT](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Christmas-time-2-7-342193068?ga_submit=10%3A1355167893&ga_type=edit&ga_recent=1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Merthur.

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/102830.html).

DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/37722922410/its-christmas-time-3-7-more-sizes-here-credit)

[CREDIT](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Christmas-time-3-7-342338413?ga_submit=10%3A1355248517)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one, it supposed to look better ;(

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/102941.html)

DO NOT repost on Tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/37805874675/its-christmas-time-4-7-more-sizes-here-credit)

[CREDIT](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Christmas-time-4-7-342513003?ga_submit=10%3A1355343751&ga_type=edit&ga_recent=1)


	5. Chapter 5

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/103405.html).

DO NO repost on Tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/37846762226/its-christmas-time-5-7-more-sizes-here-credit).

[CREDIT](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Christmas-time-5-7-342662022?ga_submit=10%3A1355426160)


	6. Chapter 6

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/103445.html)

Do NOT repost on Tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/37928972235/its-christmas-time-6-7-more-sizes-here-credit)

[CREDIT](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Christmas-time-6-7-342839536?ga_submit=10%3A1355519897)


	7. Chapter 7

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/103781.html).

DO NOT repost on Tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/38005915999/its-christmas-time-7-7-more-sizes-here-credit).

[CREDIT](http://kasienka-nikki.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Christmas-time-7-7-343010577?ga_submit=10%3A1355604366&ga_type=edit&ga_recent=1)


End file.
